Tempted By The Fruit Of Another
by DrAcOLuVeR79
Summary: A strange dream allows Draco Malfoy to consider Hermione Granger to be... sexy? An encounter in the shower could lead to someone getting hexed or maybe a little kissing. ONE SHOT. read and review.


A/N: Strange one shot. The ending isn't too great. I wasn't sure where it was going, but here it is anyways. Sorry for any spelling errors, I really just wanted to finish it and post it. If it sucks, don't flame, probably not one of my greatest. Anyways, hope it's okay!

**Tempted by the Fruit of Another**

_I peered through the frosted glass of the shower doors, observing the beauty who lathered herself with soap that smelt of raspberries and vanilla. Delicious._

_Slender and curvaceous, I couldn't help but feel a bit turned on. Since she kept washing herself, it appeared as though she hadn't noticed my presence._

_After a few minutes the beautiful woman turned the water off and started to slide the doors open. I didn't even think to move, and even if I had thought of it, I'm sure my face would not have allowed it._

_Expecting a shriek and a string of curse words, I was completely taken aback when she smiled at me and tilted her head to the side._

_"I-I'm sorry..." I stuttered. Yes, I know, a Malfoy apologizing does seem a bit strange, but any gentleman would apologize for walking in on a naked woman showering._

_"Don't be." She murmured. Her voice was just as entrancing as her body was. Smooth and sultry. It was clear she was a seductress._

_In an attempt to be mannerly I had looked down at the floor so as not to seem more pervy then I already must have appeared to be. Making up my mind, I stole a glance at her and nearly fell over at who was standing there._

_Who was this seductive woman whom I had been so entrance with?_

_Hermione Granger._

I woke up from the dream more confused then I had ever been in mjy entire life. Questions flooded my mind as a grasped that it had all been a dream.

Why had Granger been in my dreams? Why had Granger been so ... nice in the dream? Why had I been so nice? But most of all, why had Granger been naked and sexy in the dream?

I may be Pureblood but I was still a man and sex was something that went through my mind 90 of the time during the day.

What if Granger really looked like that under her school robes? Was it possible?

I shook my head. What was I doing thinking of Hermione Granger, the Know-It-All Mudblood, one-third of the Golden Trio? What was I doing? Going insane, clearly.

I tried to get back to sleep after the horrifying, yet pleasant, dream I had had, and failed terribly. The images that ran through my mind were in all actuallity very good but I kept telling myself it was disgusting and impossible that Granger could ever look that good.

So I woke up and shuffled around, trying to find something occupy my time, and decided to take time getting ready for classes that day. Nothing better to do, right?

Finally it was time for breakfast. I left the Slytherin dormitory, admiring the green and silver and how they were entwined in the tapestries.

When I entered the Great Hall, most of the 7TH years had already gotten breakfast and were tucking in. I couldn't help but steal a few glances at Granger, letting my imagination peel her clothes off to reveal that she was a woman. But then I snapped back to reality when Pansy tugged on my sleeve.

"'Lo Draco." She greeted me. Lately she had become somewhat tolerable since she had gotten a serious boyfriend and given up on me.

"'Lo Pans." I returned and began to cut my pancakes into small triangles.

Naturally, I had been chosen as Head Boy this year. After all I did have the best grades out of all of the males. Sadly, but unsurprisingly, Granger was chosen as Head Girl, top of every class, dubbed "the smartest witch to walk the halls of Hogwarts". Oh how she got under my skin. So in return, I thought it only fair to get under hers as well.

The day went by quite uneventful, a few spats with some 6TH years and some other Gryffindors. However, once Potions came, I had declared myself clinically insane.

We were working on a potion that told when someone was lying. I thought this to be somewhat stupid because you could really skip all of that and just get the Veritaserum. Blood git the one who thought the lying potion up!

I was cutting up some roots when I realized I didn't have enough. I walked to the ingredients table and reached for a jar of the dried roots when someone did at the same time.

The skin that touched mine was smooth and amazingly soft. It was like touch the petals on a rose. I turned my head and looked into the eyes of Hermione Granger.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. She was clearly taken aback at my outburst. I couldn't help it. What with the dream and her smooth skin plus her being a Mudblood... I had no idea what to do so I did what was expected.

"Filthy Mudblood..." I muttered and returned to my cauldron, roots in hand.

Heads had a common room that they were allowed to retreat to whenever they wanted. They slept in their House dormitories, but the Heads common room was like a spare room only for Head Girl and Boy. I often went there to get away from all of the girls who threw themselves at me and the rest of the annoying school population.

Oddly, I didn't see Granger there all too often. She probably found the library much more appealing. Always had her nose in a book, that girl. I wondered how many times she had read Hogwarts: A History. I'd guess at least 30. You could probably give her a page number and that Know-It-All could tell you exactly what that page was about.

Just as I thought this, she walked in, unsurprisingly with a book in her hand.

"Oh it's you." I snarled.

"Who were you expecting? The Easter Bunny?" she snapped back at me. After she had said that, I felt a bit stupid, but I refused to admit it.

"No. I was hoping maybe someone a little bit more appealing to the eye." I smirked at her.

"Oh Malfoy, don't worry too much, I'm sure there are plenty of girls that would be more then willing to spread their legs for you and give you some STD's!" She smiled at me, which was clearly fake, and sat down on the loveseat.

Well now, she had quite a tongue on her that I clearly wasn't aware of. For a fleeting second, I wondered what else she could physically do with that tongue of hers, but I dismissed that of course.

Apparently not liking the silence, she conjured some music to play.

**I love myself,**

**I want you to love me,**

**when I feel down,**

**I want you above me.**

**I search myself,**

**I want you to find me.**

**I forget myself,**

**I want you to remind me.**

**I don't want anybody else,**

**When I think about you I touch myself,**

**oh I don't want anybody else,**

**oh no, oh no, oh no**

"Good Gods Granger!" I nearly fell out of my chair as I listened to the lyrics. "What are you doing listening to this music?"

"I enjoy it. 80's music. Nothing beats that." She stated calmly and continued reading.

"Yes Granger, but ... the lyrics!" I pressed on. "I touch myself," what a very un-Granger phrase.

"I may be smart and I might not break rules... okay many rules, but that doesn't make me some prude, goody-two-shoes." She defended herself.

"Whatever Granger. I'm leaving." I growled and headed towards the portrait hole.

"Don't let me stop you." she muttered, not lifting her eyes from her book.

The following day was scorchingly hot due to someone pulling a prank. Because of this, teachers permitted students to take off their robes so that no one would die of the heat.

In Potions, the Dungeons which were normally cool, were quite hot and most people were taking their robes off.

I couldn't help but notice a certain female taking hers off. Hermione Granger slowly unclasped her robe and let it fall to the floor. Doing this all so innocently only made it more sensuous. She went on to pull a hair tie off of her wrist and pull her hair up messily, looking as though she had just gotten out of bed, and not a bed in which she had been sleeping.

This made me think about that stupid dream yet again. Lately, it had seemed more and more possible that Hermione Granger could look as she had in my dream.

Nearing the end of potions I stole another glance at her. This time, she was unbuttoning the top two buttons of her white uniform shirt.

Good lord! It was Hermione Granger. Know-It-All Mudblood. A Gryffindor. I mentally slapped myself a few minutes and forced myself to pay attention to my potion. Amazingly, I managed this.

I figured that since it was a free period I'd head back to the Heads Common room. Many people know that there is a Prefects bathroom but most people don't know about the Head's bathroom which is even nice. Also the setting for my dream. In dire need of a cool down, I walked to the bathroom to take a cool shower. However, once I had entered the bathroom in nothing but a towel, I realized someone was already in there.

By means of elimination, he realized that it would be Hermione Granger who was in the shower. It was his dream occurring in real life!

She looked exactly as she had in the dream. Slender and curvaceous, raspberries and vanilla… Granger naked! I could do nothing but stand there and take her form in. She was beautiful, even if she was a Mudblood, I couldn't deny that.

And when the doors began to slide open, I agreed with myself that everything would occur just as it had in the dream. Oh, how wrong I was!

"Malfoy! Get the hell out of here!" She screamed, grabbing a towel to cover herself although I'd already seen her fantastic body.

"I uh, I dreamt about you!" What the hell was I thinking? Had I really said that out loud? I had just told Hermione Granger that I had dreamt about her.

"Well… that's just great but I don't want to hear about your perviness. Now please, get out of the bathroom!" Her cheeks were flushed, knowing full well I had seen her naked.

"I… you're quite nice to look at Granger." I admitted. Now I didn't even know what I was saying.

"Again, great. I'm serious, leave Malfoy!" She commanded me but my feet were unwilling.

"Can I join you?" I asked. Her mouth fell open and my mind spun. Oh dear Gods, Draco Malfoy, get a grip on yourself. It's Hermione Granger, one of your greatest enemies!

"I – no! No you may not join me! Get out, get out, GET OUT!" She screamed, her eyes were full of rage now. Finally, my senses kicked in and I stuttered an apology and turned to leave the bathroom.

Just as I was turning to leave, I felt her hands on my back stopping me. Gods, her skin was amazing. Soft and smooth. Rose petals.

Before I could confront her, her lips fell onto mine.

What the hell was she doing? What the hell was I doing? Kissing her back is what I was doing.

"Um … uh…" her voice trailed off as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I… er…" I was at a loss of words also. Our eyes locked for a moment before our lips met again.

The only noise in the room was our ragged breathing and sound of water droplets hitting the bottom of the shower, until she conjured music to play. The song from before "I Touch Myself".

"Goody-two-shoes." I murmured, recalling what she had said the other day.

"Bastard." She muttered back and moved her lips to my neck.

"What's the reason for the song Granger? Is there some truth in it?" I smirked at her as she continued kissing my neck.

"No truth in it at all. After all, why should I touch myself when you're right here?" She whispered and rid both of us of our towels.

Maybe it was the heat that got to us, maybe it was a my dream coming to life, or maybe it was just the simple fact of us being two hormone-driven 17 year olds that made us do it, but either way, it was more than enjoyable.


End file.
